


In a Cage

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuck, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Porn With Plot, Pubic Hair, Racial slurs, Racism, Racist Language, Sadism, Sounding, Urination, femboy, interracial, ntr, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Cage was one of those taken and indoctrinated into the Empire when hey finally took over Earth. Or they tried. He might prefer them over the New Republic but he hates taking orders from a female be it from the republic or the empire. Arrogant and full of himself he wants to bail with his girlfriend as soon as possible. Its just that he does not have a choice in the matter.
Series: Expanded Universe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131380
Kudos: 29





	In a Cage

"And that concludes your initiation gentlemen, welcome to the Empire!"

Moff Crowal beamed at her new recruits, new young men she had the pleasure to whip into shape and not just ordinarily men and women. It had been a few galactic standard months since one of their scouting parties had fallen into one of the black holes at the Maw but instead of it being a national tragedy it had instead started a new colonization rush. A gate way to a completely different galaxy seemingly uncolonized and untapped, filled with a barren star system with only one habitable planet filled only with humans. Though the Imperial scouting party was able to take out the primitive humans on the planet it was not long until the New Republic showed up in this scramble but miraculously the Empire emerged victorious and with it the planet, now named Terra, becoming one of its jewel colonies. The men and women in front of her were those from Terra, the Moff being one of those entrusted by the Emperor to whip these primitive humans into shape.

Not wanting to disappoint her leader or the Empire she worked them overtime to make sure these primitive humans would speak Aurebesh like a native Imperial, know their galactic history from the very founding of the Republic, and of course know how much better their lives and prosperity are now under the reign of the Empire. And finally after weeks of training and drilling they were ready. Perhaps not as ready as she would have wanted but they were ready nonetheless. They could fire a blaster right, competent in hand to hand combat, and their Aurebesh and history was impressively up to standards. She was just a little nervous still was all. The most important part was this moment right now which was to have them swear featly to the Empire and the Emperor and give up all claims they had before, which given the Empire's strict policy towards religion usually meant giving up one's faith. Strict obedience was needed for the Empire and the Emperor above all. And each Moff had to give a recording of this to the Emperor herself. It was time to see if it would pay off. One by one the cadets in front of her saluted and gave off the oath.

"My honour is called loyalty: We swear to you, her majesty the Emperor, and her Empire. To serve it with fidelity and bravery. We solemnly pledge obedience to the death to you, and to those named by you as leaders! I swear this sacred oath that I shall render unconditional obedience to Emperor Palpatine, to exercise every power in service to the Galactic Empire, and shall, whensoever I am asked, be prepared, as a loyal servant, to surrender my life for this oath."

None could see it it but she exhaled in relief in such a way no one would know. She had grown used to doing that in her tenure as a Moff. It was almost perfect, almost. The one thing that had kept it from perfect was one cadet who had remained a thorn in her side since the day he arrived Cage Smith. It was painfully obvious that he was not doing the oath since he did not move a damn part of his mouth during it. Clenching her fists that the damn jackass could not even fake mouth it. Only reason he was not kicked or worse sent to a "special" place was that he technically broke no rules or at least only tested so far he could bend them and seemed to agree with imperial policy. The man was proud of both his species and race she had to give him that. He was overly enthusiastic to assert his superiority and place above the Xenos as well as over the other races of humans. In that regard he was one of the best and biggest embracer of New Order Imperial ideology. No his issue was in other ways. He was a chauvinist and made it clear that he was not going to respect a women leader be it her or the emperor or at least made it as clear as he could without crossing the fine line.

He was also highly religious... somewhat. Crowal herself was given a quick and rapid fire introduction on Earth culture and namely those parts of it the Empire wished stamped out of those they recruited namely their faiths to make loyalty to the Empire and the Emperor unwavering. Unsurprisingly Cage was a Christian which was the most numerous faith on Terra but while he claimed to be devout he was a frequenter of brothels and unknown to him she had his holonet browsing history and his many many many visits to Kinkport.net, to say nothing of his crass language and his own racism. She was confused on how that worked at all in his mind or how it did not break their own strict regulations but this one again kept him from being sent off planet and instead he remained a thorn in her side countlessly taunting her. Even as others accepted their lot in their new lives and were molded into the perfect Imperials. But it was what came next that horrified her. She knew he was cocky and arrogant but she did not except him to do this. He broke rank and file and flat out just stated,

"You know I should be Emperor!"

The room was deathly silent and no one dared to be the next to speak. Even the stormtroopers masked under their helmets one could tell they were equally in awe.

"I can trace my ancestors back to Brian Boru the king of Ireland. I have divine right to rule. Which is more then I can say about anyone here or even your Emperor. Royal blood flows through my veins! By divine right of god, with Christ almighty I should rule! Don't get me wrong you guys have done a good job but I think you need someone new. Especially someone who is not a women."

He flashed a wolfish grin at her as she just stared blankly ahead. What else was there she could do? The tension was thick. sweat trickling down her neck. Only time she felt like this when she had been in the presence of the Emperor herself.

"D-d-dismissed." 

She stuttered out before leaving in a hurry. No one said a word as they did the same thing.

* * *

Cage walked out of the auditorium feeling on top of the world. He had no idea how far he could go and admitted he was testing his luck. He had was not so clueless that he was in an authoritarian regime but it seems his theory was correct. He had nothing to worry about. Women were always weak and emotional. He had played her all throughout his training and now had made a fool of her on perhaps the most important day if not one of the most important in her career. They were all the same and collapse all the same. In spite of what he said he still liked the Empire, they were just the lesser of two evils compared to the New Republic. While the New Republic would allow him his faith they also contradicted themselves, siding with the likes of BLM and Antifa when on Earth who wooed the Republic to their side with a sob story and some sht about democracy and equal rights. At the very least the Empire hated racially equality and communism as much as he did and as a Seattle native nothing felt nothing better then when they rolled in and he could take revenge on those leftist faggots.

He was thankful for that and that revenge but while he appreciated that he could not blindly support them. He would cope with them but he would so on his own terms and that meant never giving up his faith or on his superior social status which he knew he had. That was in the past though and now it was time for something to make it even better. Getting into his personal speeder given to all cadets (another gift they foolishly gave him he thought) he sped off to his destination closer to the living sector of the planet. Pulling into the high end part of the city he parked his car outside a particular restaurant in a space reserved for this in the armed forces. Hoping out and locking he walked in, having looked forward to this all day. Walking in the restaurant, at the front desk the droid automated to ask for reservations and seat people was not able to to even get a word out as he was pushed to the side and Cage himself tackled to the ground. feeling a softness to just tackled him and two orbs being the source of that softness he could guess who it was.

"Hey there Meiko!"

Jet black hair tied into pig tails, Beige-tanned skin, 4'6 height, and two assets bigger then what you would think belong on a girl that size. Meiko Fujiwara, Japanese girlfriend to Cage and light of his world.

"I miss you!"

She replied in broken English, a welcome change Imperial Aurebesh. 

"Hey baby, missed you. See you couldn't wait to get your hands on me."

He said while pinting over to the knocked over droid now on the fritz"

"Ehehehe, Sorry. Could not wait."

She repeated again while nuzzling into him.

"Come one, let's go enjoy our meal." 

He said as she picked up the short stack Asian girl and carried her over to their table like she was luggage, making the girl blush and squeal. Plopping her down in the seat across from him at th table a serving droid came over to take their order before departing ocne again leaving the two love birds alone.

"So how it go?"

She asked again, knowing exactly what her boyfriend had done that day.

"Extraordinary well. I'm telling you babe its like I said. No offense but women are just not fit to lead. Don't get me wrong they are still better then what we had to pick with. They even let me and you still be together and seem to see eye to eye to us on some social issues. But the few we disagree on? Its kinda a big deal."

"Wish I could see!"

She said as she giggled.

"Heh, you probably will. With an embarrassment like that tabloids will be juicy to publish it if any were there. I was not paying too much attention bored out of my mind but I am sure some were there to pick it up."

The meat head smiled, having that same smug grin again. He did wonder how that Moff would take it but she was a women. He was not too afraid of her.

* * *

"Ma'am are you okay? You've been in there for a while?"

"Iaiaiaiaiaia'm Fine"

A sob could be heard through the door. The imperial aid to Crowal had been trying to reach her since th end of the ceremony. Truthfully he felt bad for her. Crowal despite her unwavering loyalty to both Palpatine and the current Emperor was on the whole a good Moff. Her loyalty was always to Valc and she did rule it in such a way that benefited the planet moreso then the rest of the Empire. Something that was a big no-no and yet the Emperor continued to let her do it. Perhaps it was a women to women connection? In any such case on the whole Valc remained one of the wealthier worlds of the Empire and under competent leadership of Crowal that seeing her in such a state made most of the staff feel pity then disgust at the sudden weakness. After all she would have to send that to the Emperor.

"Ma'am... I'm coming in now."

The aid said before overwriting the security clearance to her quarters and barging in. He had never been in a Moff's quarters let alone that of a women but he was still surprised at the state of both her and the room. It was uncharacteristically girly then what he imagined and the Moff herself was in her bed, tub of ice cream under one arm and as naked as the day she was born except a pair of black panties with the Imperial emblem.

"I-i-its just not fair!"

She hiccuped and sobbed from her bed. 

"People like that are supposed to be in the Republic not with us. Its not fair."

She sniffled as the aid moved in closer to comfort her.

"There there, did you send the Emperor the recording?"

She nodded.

"Well, she'll figure out what to do."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

And then under his breath muttered

"That dude should be the one crying and afraid in this situation"

As he muttered that Crowal's comlink on the table started beeping. Sniffling again and crawling over to it she checked it out.

* * *

"So... what now?"

Meiko innocently asked as their food arrived. The usually cocky Cage actually paused for a second and thought it over. Honestly he had no idea. He had rolled with the tide and the punches but he honestly had no idea. He was stuck in some galaxy comprised of millions of planets making up two civilizations. Both whom he did not have much love for but would have to chose which one he would prefer to live under.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I can be like one of those bounty hunters I hear about. We can forge our own path. Away from the Empire and Republic. Just you and me babe."

She seemed to like that.

"Sound good!"

She smiled and beamed at him. He smiled too. God that face was too cute, almost criminally so. He leaned in to kiss her before she put a finger to his mouth.

"Ahahahaha. Tomorrow."

He smiled. Tomorrow they had promised a night of full bliss due to him finally graduating. He understood if she wanted to save all that passion. He also had something for her. A ring he had been saving up since before the Empire came, when they were still on Earth. Even if it was not legally binding that did not matter, marriage was God's thing anyway. 

"Sure thing Babe, tomorrow."

After finishing up they hugged god bye and Cage promised to see her at her flat in the city. He had to spend this night in the barracks again but after tonight he was a freeman and he would be spending it all with Meiko.

* * *

Rest of the day was nominally uneventful. Crowal did not even show up, making returning to his barracks pointless. He wondered if he actually hurt her that much and how this Empire even sustained itself. Still gave him free time to fuck around. He would not return earlier to Meiko even if he wanted too. She was expecting hm that night and he did not want to catch her by surprise. Had to give her enough time to prepare and all that. A few hours later and he was back in his speeder going to the flat Meiko was given by the government and technically belonged to him too. It was only when he got there that he noticed the door was already unlocked, not needing his cardkey. At that point he froze, his cardkey dropped, and time seemed to stand still. It was not unlike Meiko to do this and she would never leave the door unlocked. She always said she did not feel safe unless he was around. The events of yesterday flashing through his mind he cursed himself and barged into the flat.

"MEIKO! MEIKO!"

He screamed. The flat was dark, not a light turned on. Almost like no one was there. The only sound his own heavy and panicked breathing but then he heard, It sounded like screaming almost, very feminine screaming. Then it was clear. He heard her. It was Meiko and she suddenly screamed her lungs out. The bedroom. The bastards were torturing her there. He ran there but when he threw open the door it was not what he was expecting. Meiko was screaming allright but not from what he thought. There She was currently naked and tied to a chair but her screams. He almost wishes it was torture. There was a white blonde haired blue eyed femboy faggot at her crotch eating out her cunt like it was ice cream. Currently that tongue was doing a dance on her clit which was why she was screaming. The boy's tongue still doing a dance on that little rosebud making her scream even higher. Cage was not sure what was going but his flight or fight kicked in and the latter was chosen. He balled up his fits whle muttering "you bastard" hand pulled back to punch.

"Not so fast big boy"

Cage turned around to the voice only to come face to face to Crowal with a tranq gun. The women firing it off embedding it right on his chest. He felt a jolt of electricity spark through him a she screamed in pain, being brought to his knees. He collapsed onto th ground and realized he could not move. 

"Not so tough now are you big boy?"

The women taunted him from above. Cage looked up as best he could from his position face down on the ground. Best he could see from the corner of his vision was her smug face glaring down on him. A shit eating grin that could put his to shame. Worse still where he fell down he saw that the faggot bastard was still eating out his girl in the almost literal sense. He had her labia the pussy lips in his mouth and was sucking them with perhaps the same vigor he sucks dick. The nip girl moaning in pleasure again.

"Like what you see?"

Crowal began sitting on Cage as if he was furniture.

"I had to send that little stunt you did for the Emperor, I was worried at first. What would she say? how would she react? Did I fail her? Well it seems the Emperor understands and she understands how tough some girls have it. So she asked me to open up. All about you and what not. She was none too pleased at what you did. So she devised a little something."

She got off Cage and readjusted his paralyzed body to be kneeling on his knees, then gripping his face to bring it to hers again. 

"She wanted to see what would hurt you the most. She is the Emperor after all. It takes little effort on her part to search something up on one of her citizens. And what would you know it seems you brought a little cutie along with you for the ride."

She jabbed her finger back to Meiko who was now being finger banged. 

"So the Emperor sent one of her little cuties along, one of her favorite toys to play with that little thing. I have no idea what she sees in the slant eyes but she seems to find them cute much like you do. So its why we have dear Mattie here 'munching some oriental rug' she told me to say."

She gripped his face tighter making him groan in pain and she could see tears start to form out of the corner of his eyes.

"Awwww does that hurt? Or maybe its something else? Hmmmmmmmm."

She reached down into his pocket, groping around until she came upon what she was looking for; A little black box. Once Cage felt that touched he started to panic, crying and pleading as best he could from his now compromised position but that only made the now sadistic moff smile more cruelly.

"What's the matter now? Not so tough anymore? Can't a big strong man overpower someone like me? A little women? The Emperor said you might have something like this"

She pulled out the box and opened it up revealing a diamond ring. Examining it she slid it on her gloved finger. 

"This is nice, very nice. Did you get it for her?"

She asked though the tears on him now were more then answer enough.

"Strange you would do it, women were supposed to be weak. Thought they were not worth your time but this one was different to you."

Cage wanted to collapse, to die, to wake up and have this all be a nightmare, but it was not going to end. She gripped him again and made sure to make him look ahead.

"I will give you this though. I will let your fate rest on her."

Cage looked at Crowal, confused and hopeful.

"I will untie her from her bonds and all she has to do is chose you, say she does not want this, etc. And the two of you will go free. That sound good?"

While terrible he was at her mercy but at least this could be over. They could put this all behind them. Even with this event they could run away and forget.

"You look like you accept in that case."

She went over to Mattie and gave his the signal to stop. The femboy halting his assault on the nip girl's cunt. Said girl moaning in pleasure at first then in frustration as she felt her orgasm fade away with the boy stopping. Wasting no time Crowal cut the ropes, freeing the girl who was visibly confused. 

"Listen up slants. You have two choices. The Emperor was merciful in spite of your boytoy over there showing nothing but disrespect. Do you understand?"

Se asked, when a reply did not come right away she slapped the Asian girl making her nod.

"Good. You can d your boyfriend can run off. Live in exile. We care not where you go but you can run off and never see us or the Empire again. You will be free. The other option? You can continue to have this cutie here eat you out and denounce that traitor over there. Think of it as your own loyalty to the Emperor and her Empire. There will be more good times like this too then this boy I can assure you that."

Those words still stung to Cage but he could endure it, just let it go on a bit more. He pleased that Meiko would just leave with him, say those words and they could leave. Meiko let the words hit her taking them in fully, closed her eyes.

"I-i-i'm horny"

She said in a soft voice heavily accented. Cage felt his stomach dropped. Meiko got up on her own violation but took Mattie and pushed the femboy on the bed. He did not get much time until the nip girl straddled his face her cunt on his mouth again.

"LICK!"

She commanded and the femboy wasted no time, once again going into her folds. If he wasn't paralyzed fully Cage would collapse and cry. All his life, what he thought was his future, just gone.

"Well lover boy, looks like that is where her loyalties lie but got some more gifts for you too."

Cage was not even paying attention anymore, he as practically dead inside and did not know how it could get worse. That was until he was pushed over and felt his pants being cut off. He had a decent sized member that he did have bragging rights too at an impressive 9 but that did not matter as Crowal locked it in a cage.

"Her majesty said the best way to control unruly men is by locking this thing up. Maybe you will respect others more if you learn some discipline."

To add to the humiliation the cage was a right fluorescent pink color as if to mock his manhood.

"That's not all honey. We have one last thing. You may notice there's a hole at the tip."

She smiled as she brought up a thin ridged metal pole. His eyes got bigger one he realized that it was a sounding stick.

"Oh yes you know what happens next!"

She grabbed his locked cock which stood in place rather well in the cage, inserting it through the hole then poking his glans. At first she teased him a bit, poking around his urethra and sometimes just barely edging into it making him groan more. Then she did it and made sure to draw it out. Sticking it slowly down his piss slit, Cage sucking in as he felt the tube and its ridges stimulate the insides of his dick.

"Same to be honest. You're almost perfect. You have a great body, a great dick, had you been nicer you probably would have been used in propaganda and put into great use for us. But oh well."

She said as she continued to shove it into him. The worst part is Cage was feeling the pleasure the deeper it went it. Hitting the inside of his dick walls until she got to the sweet spot: his prostate. He nearly had an orgasm ten and there as his g-spot got stimulated from the front but Crowal seemed pleased with her work. She looked it over one more time, finger on her chin before finishing her work. She shoved it all the way in so his cock swallowed the entire sounding rod, it vanishing down his piss slit.

"There we go, all better! Now, fucking watch!"

She said as she grabbed his face and made him look at Meiko and Mattie again. The femboy was taking off her shit revealing that her tits were indeed fake, padding and stuffing. Angry at that he tore off her bra revealing pretty flat A cup mounds which were cute on their own. Now overtaken by lust him Mattie started to play with those brown nubs as he continued to eat her out, the pig tailed nip girl moaning on top of him.

"F-f-fuck!"

She cried out as she grinded more on his face, Mattie's tongues attacking the folds of her inside, ramming into the walls and licking them with everything he had. His tongue swirling and brining her close to orgasm like she was before, more intense with the nipple play. As they did that Crowal started to vibe Cage putting a vibrator, which felt a little strange with the metal rod stuck in him but he was ashamed, ashamed since he found this hot. Maybe part of him broke.But seeing his girlfriend taken in front of him, being cucked, being sounded and then being vibed by this sadistic female? It was all too much. He found himself turned on in spite of everything and having a rod inside of him. Then he felt something that horrified him more. He could feel a few finger by his back door and Crowal had lubed up. The slimy appendages massaging his puckered starfish and she ever so slightly sliding a finger in to just tease him.

"Perhaps men would understand women better if they felt like them hmmm?"

Slipping in two fingers and moving them around, the sensation driving Cage over the edge as he realized he was kinda liking it. Having all these things inserted into him. Crowal was certainly skilled too easily finding his G-spot in his boy pussy and pressing his back door button too, stimulating it from both end. Had his muscles not been locked he probably would have doubled over. Purring at her work she removed her fingers actually getting a whimper from Cage before unceremoniously a dldo was shoved up his ass and set to vibrate as well.

"That should hold you over a bit~"

She purred happily looking over her work. Back on the bed Mattie removed his tongue again and started to give Meiko kisses on her tummy again before moving south and kissing one on her clit.

"s-s-shit you know to treat girl right!"

She stammered out again as Mattie gave her clit kisses and paid attention to the little hood again and licking it tenderly. This put Cage over the head and his cock in spite of being caged and sounded orgasmed or it tried to. He felt the useless contractions, his body trying to get the sperm out of his vas deferens tubes but the metal rod would not budge. The cum building up inside of him. He wanted to scream in frustration again if he could. Crowal smiled knowing what happened, she positioned him again that the rod started to slid out of his piss slit, followed again by some his cum which uselessly dribbled out.

"Lick!"

She commanded while shoving him face first into his own mess. Not having much of a choice he started to lap up his own orgasm. Seeing her own boyfriend who she thought was so many be treated like this by another women, it hit something in Meiko. That and the clit kisses she got also pushed her over the edge, the girl moaning while releasing her own juices all over the femboy's face which he eagerly ate up and licked.

"Good, very good the both of you. This will be a top seller on Kinkport.net."

Cage froze again as Crowal grabbed him again and repositioned him. In the room this entire time was a video camera.

"Think its time for the last bit. There is one person left who has not been pleased here."

And with that Crowal lifted the skirt to her Moff uniform to reveal she was a commando in more ways then one. Before Cage was a thick brown carpet that was already wet with excitement.

"I think you know what to do."

She sneered though she did not give him much a choice on the matter as she shoved him face first into her crotch. Not wanting to displease this new mistress he got work lapping at her cunt, munching on that carpet like his life depended on it which it probably did. At least from her moans he could tell he was doing a good job. He ignored the pubic hair lapping at the muff with vigor and finally shooting his tongue inside and lapping at her inner walls. Crowal's moans getting more desperate as the man ate her out with all he got. 

"Mmmmmmm, yes, while you are down there why don't you say your oath hmmmm?"

She gasped in between one of her moans. Not wanting to displease her Cage started to recite what he refused to do at the start, basically saying the oath into her cunt which pleased her just fine at least he said but also the vibrations of his voice helped add to her pleasure. Finally at her limit she too reached her climax coating his faces in her liquids which like Mattie he obediently ate up. Not content with just that she sneered at him as she released her bladder too pissing on him while his mouth was open and he was licking. To her shock but happiness he continued to lick up this new fluid as well as swallow it like her climax. Finally had enough of him she dragged him in front of the recording camera.

"Smile boy. You are playing your part for the Empire. Show what happens to those who resist, this is going to everyone at that ceremony free of charge!"

Crowal smiled while slapping his ass with an audible loud slap. Even though he could not move if he could he would not actually cry. He would only give the V for victory. He was wrong. Wrong about everything. He should not have tested his luck which seemed to have run out or perhaps, he was lucky after all and he did not know it. At the very least he now knew why this Emperor called the shots.


End file.
